deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Dead By Daylight Killers vs. Soul At Stake Devils
Asymmetrical horror games are popular nowadays with games like Friday the 13th:The Game, Deceit, and even Secret Neighbor getting great attention from YouTubers and streamers. But we're here to talk about two of the most similar games, Dead By Daylight with its Survivors, generators, and Killers up against Soul At Stake with its Gamblers, card holders, and Devils. In a West vs. East battle, the original trilogy of each game will try to claim victory for their ruler and put the others down until at least next match. The Trapper, The Wraith, and The Hillbilly, the Entity's Killers who sacrifice Survivors with hooks or brutally Mori them! The Prince, The Bride, and The Corpse, Xi'E's Devils with a connection to the card holders and seek to kill all Gamblers! Who is Deadliest? Dead By Daylight Killers Icon:The Trapper Weapon:Cleaver This brutal blade was personally made by Evan from the metals of the mine. It can slash in rapid succession and has a long cutting edge. Power:Bear Trap What's a Trapper without traps? Evan can set this to trap victims in place until they struggle out but it does hinder them. He has trapped animals in the past and prefers to set his traps in grass where it's hard to see. Unfortunately, he can step in his own traps and has to free his leg along with only having his eyes on the ground while setting them. Add-On:Trapper Sack This bag gives Evan another trap increasing his options at the start of the match and he still has five more on the map. Perks:Unnerving Presence and Brutal Strength Evan's two teachable Perks make skill checks more difficult for his victims in his terror radius and enable him to break pallets faster but doesn't affect generators. Ambusher:The Wraith Weapon:Azarov's Skull Whether Philip ripped this out of the crusher or his boss's skin doesn't really matter, what does is that he made it into a spiked mace with the spikes being his teeth which can easily puncture flesh and the spinal cord adds length. Power:Wailing Bell This is why he's called the Wraith. Philip can ring this a couple times to become almost completely invisible with only a shimmer to tell where he is. He moves faster in this state and can then reappear after a couple rings when he finds victims. Add-On:Bone Clapper Another part of a human skeleton that was highly polished to reduce the sound of the ringing so his victims have even less time to react. Perks:Predator and Bloodhound Philip's two teachable Perks enable him to see running victim’s scratch marks for longer as well as their blood stains after he hits them. Brute:The Hillbilly Weapon:Hammer A weapon originally used for killing cattle that Thompson now uses to kill his victims. It's the only blunt weapon in the original Killers' arsenal. Power:Chainsaw Both a killing tool and mobility option, this dreaded blade is said to cut through the souls of Thompson's victims, instantly knocking them down. He can travel across the map in seconds with this and can destroy pallets as well with a single swing. He also uses it to finish off his victims. Add-On:Vegetable Oil Thompson uses this as a crude lubricant to decrease the time it takes to rev up his chainsaw so he can get in the action quicker. Perks:Enduring and Lightborn Thompson may be called the Hillbilly but he has two powerful teachable Perks. The former reduces his stun time and the second reduces flashlight's effectiveness on him. Soul At Stake Devils Icon:The Prince Weapon:Knife A regular knife that appears to be an antique or military weapon. Either way it cuts through throats like butter and is equally good at stabbing. Power:Hold Breath The Prince has the ability to remove his heartbeat and can still attack and teleport to card holders. Unfortunately he trades his aura reading range, the longest one at that, for finding victims, growls when using it, and turns the screen black and white along with a reduced field of view. It should also be mentioned that he appears to have some kind of telekinesis that enables him to break doors with a raised hand. Item:Soul Bell A single ring and whoever is stuck in the radius is paralyzed until the Prince attacks them or the effects wear off which takes a while. Cheats:Death Breath and Soul Grasp The Prince's unique Cheats make it harder to find victims when they're downed for their allies and he can see the wounded's auras from farther away. Ambusher:The Bride Weapon:Scissors A regular all-metal pair of scissors that can be used to slash or rapidly stab victims to death. It is the shortest weapon however. Power:From The Soul The Bride can leave illusions that look just like her with their own heartbeat, can't be walked through, can be teleported to, and look around on their own. If the paranoia wasn't bad enough, she can scream loud enough to break a door. Item:Bear Trap Yeah, it's almost exactly like its opposing counterpart with the exceptions that they are bought and can't be stepped in by the Bride. Cheats:Baleful Gaze and Remembrance The Bride's unique Cheats increase her aura reading range for a while after teleporting to an illusion and allows her to teleport faster to card holders. Brute:The Corpse Weapon:Spike Hammer The largest weapon in the game, a brutal hammer with spikes on the end of it for a deadly bash and stab combo. He uses this to break doors and windows. Power:Charge The Corpse can shoulder dash after his victims for short periods of time and get another hit in where others would need to use deception. It's the simplest power. Item:Auras Radar The Corpse can use this to compensate for the shortest aura reading range in the game by seeing where all of his victims are for a while. Cheats:Death Thrill and Fury The Corpse's unique Cheats make failed skill checks lock a victim in place and enable him to run through doors with his power. X-Factors Physicality:The Killers can break pallets and down Survivors in two hits with their weapons, are faster than Survivors without Perks like Sprint Burst, and can survive two-story falls with no injuries. The Devils can break doors and down Gamblers in two hits with their weapons, are slower than Gamblers but can teleport to card holders, and have a corporeal form despite technically being spirits. Experience:The Killers have faced Survivors who have fought back with pallets, flashlights, and glass shards along with several notable individuals like the trained soldier Bill and slasher survivor Laurie Strode. The Devils don't have to worry about the Gamblers fighting back due to no obstacles along with none of them having training or past experience. Mental Health:The Killers are all mentally disturbed in one way or another with the Trapper killing for his father and likely wearing his skull as a mask, the Wraith ripping his boss's spine out after realizing he was killing people in his job, and the Hillbilly being trapped behind a wall for most of his life. The Devils are somewhat interesting as the Prince has no notable mental issues in his background but the Bride and the Corpse hate the living due to being buried alive and leprosy respectively. Notes Voting ends on October 11th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place in a combination of the Suffocation Pit from the Entity's realm and the Mysterious Palace from Xi'E's realm in a competition between the two beings with multiple windows and card holders to maneuver throughout the arena. The Battle Suffocation Palace Many horror icons had gone into battle in this one writer's battles but the results were usually easily reverted with a small reversal of time and placing the combatants back where they belonged. Usually it was just a competition to see who was stronger between two legends but today was different, two beings had actually gone into this duel without his supervision, to see who would gain access to new lands and servants. The Entity had many options but it decided to be fair and send its original Killers to make the fight more interesting. Xi'E only had to keep the recent Witch in his realm, a move that wasn't such a problem with his smaller set of victims for his own servants. The two decided on somewhat neutral ground, a combination of two lands from their realms, the Suffocation Pit and Mysterious Palace turning them into the Suffocation Palace for the contest. With the game set, both beings eagerly watched to see the results, as the first Killer and Devil met by the infamous Pit itself. The Trapper set down a bear trap next to the outside window, completely unaware that his opponents had no use for it, but also put one in the tall grass. Evan looked around for any intruders but found none, however the Prince had found him. A knife plunged into the Killer's back who grunted in pain but backhanded the Devil sending him into the building. The Trapper stomped over to the man far faster than he would expect from another soul in a similar trap to his own but quickly shaked any thoughts of kinship away as he saw the massive cleaver being swung at his neck. The Prince raised his hand and sent Evan into the wall which barely held from the powerful telekinetic attack and his weight. The Devil lunged at the Killer with his knife and stabbed his stomach but the Killer ignored the pain and headbutted him back before slamming the cleaver on his shoulder. The Prince almost collapsed from the pain but soon snapped out of it as he realized the Trapper was dragging him down the basement stairs. He raised his hand again with a card holder's aura in sight and left the bewildered Evan next to the hooks. The Killer angrily left the building and hunted for the Devil but soon heard one of his traps snap and a grunt of pain. The Trapper almost chuckled as he saw the Prince desperately trying to free his leg from the tall grass bear trap. Evan didn't go for the hooks this time, he just wanted the kill, and raised his cleaver over his head for a killing blow. Unfortunately he didn’t realize what the Soul Bell in the Devil's hand did until the Killer was completely immobilized in mid swing. The Prince wasted no time in getting the bear trap off his leg and despite the horrific pain, disembowled the Trapper with a single swing of his knife before dodging backwards. The Killer's swing barely missed and he didn't get another chance to swing his cleaver as the knife hit his heart next causing him to topple over. The Devil wasn't done and got behind his larger foe before lifting his head up and digging his knife into one end of Evan's throat before slashing to the other end. While the Trapper tried to fight back it didn't change anything and he died like every other victim of the Prince who decided to rest for a couple moments before seeing how his allies were handling their opponents. In the middle of the map was a decrepit shack facing an ancient building, the former had a shimmer walking around and the latter had a horrific being just standing and looking around. The Wraith noticed and swiftly walked over, ringing his Wailing Bell as he got within swinging distance which oddly didn't alert his target. He ignored his doubt and slammed Azarov's Skull onto the Bride's head which merely caused the illusion to dissappear and the real thing to leap onto his back and start stabbing his throat and chest with scissors. The Killer roared in pain and desperately tried to get the Devil off of him, eventually digging Azarov's Skull into her back and sending her to the ground. Philip didn't bother trying to catch his breath from the horrific assault and simply swung down to kill his attacker with the same hit he tried to use on her illusion. The Bride rolled out of the way and slashed his leg to get the Wraith to back off as she got up and slowly floated towards the shack and stopped in front of a doorway. The two looked at each other and she was shocked to see Philip just ring his Wailing Bell and walk behind the building, he wasn't as he saw the obvious bear trap just on the ground. The Bride heard the floor creak and heard the Wailing Bell again but turned around to face the Wraith and screeched as loud as possible in his face. The Killer roared in pain again as he uncloaked but soon fell over dead with his eyes, ears, and mouth bleeding from the sonic attack. She turned Philip's body over but saw that he was dead, causing the Bride to teleport to the end of the map she was least familiar with and luckily discovered that the Prince had won his battle as well. The two teleported to the middle again and waited near a hill for their final ally of perhaps their greatest foe yet. The Corpse read his Auras Radar and saw to his dismay, an aura rushing towards the Palace's throne room and barely avoided the horrific screeching of the chainsaw and its deadly blade. The Hillbilly turned to the Devil and was immediately charged before being tackled through a door. The Killer pushed his foe back and pulled out his own hammer after seeing the massive spike hammer his foe carried. Thompson and the Corpse circled each other, both looking for an opening, but one of them got cocky and stabbed forwards, a huge mistake. The Hillbilly sidestepped the blow and swung the hammer at the Devil's weapon arm, breaking it as he yelled in pain. The spike hammer fell to the ground and the Killer smashed his foe's skull but he was extremely tough as well. While the blow hurt, it wasn't fatal, and the Corpse grabbed his weapon with his good arm and impaled Thompson's chest with the spikes before punching him through the wall with the weight of the hammer and his own great strength. The Devil pulled the weapon out of his foe and raised it for the killing blow but he heard revving before he had even retrieved the spike hammer. The Killer's chainsaw cut through his opponent’s good arm and he frantically tried to retreat, charging back into the building. The Hillbilly was faster than the Corpse and inevitably caught him with the chainsaw rush, sending the bulkier crashing to the ground. Thompson held the Devil down with his foot before revving up his chainsaw again and carving through his foe's torso, cutting him in half from the right shoulder to his left hip. The Killer wiped the blood off of his face and headed towards the hill he had seen earlier for a better vantage point so he could see where more victims or his allies were. Just like their late comrade, the duo dodged the initial chainsaw rush but the Bride lunged just as the Hillbilly recovered. The hammer smashed her skull and unlike the Corpse, she collapsed and was barely alive, Thompson changed that by swinging two more times. The final Killer looked up to see the final Devil staring at him from on top of the hill. The Hillbilly walked up revving for the final time as the Prince simply gripped his knife and waited for the charge. Both knew there would be no chance for error and were determined to end this. The Killer ran forward at speeds that the Devil couldn't possibly dodge but he didn't need to, he just stepped to the side so he would have the perfect angle as he raised his hand. The chainsaw was inches from the Prince's face as his telekinetic push forced the Hillbilly not only backwards but also toppling off the hill as he broke the small wooden fence. There was a sickening crack but Thompson still struggled to get up as the Prince slowly walked towards him and raised his hand again. He kept it raised this time, horrific crunching sounds filled the air as the Hillbilly growled in agony and blood flowed onto the ground. But the Devil did not let up until both of the sounds had ceased and he was sure that the Killer was truly dead. The Prince waited for Xi'E's response to his victory as he cleaned his knife but was shocked to find himself transported to a forest with a sign in a language he didn’t understand. He could see a lake however and soon saw a man in a black shirt heading back to a campfire. The Devil plunged the knife into his back and saw that thete were many other victims staring in shock, one blonde man in particular had an utterly ridiculous expression. As the counsellors ran off, the Prince knew that this was the beginning of yet another game and activated his power before walking back into the woods. Winner:Soul At Stake Devils Expert's Opinion The Soul At Stake Devils won mainly due to having more supernatural abilities compared to the more brutish Dead By Daylight Killers. The Prince could easily work around the Trapper's bear traps and larger blade with his Soul Bell and telekinesis and the Bride's illusions enabled her to confuse the Wraith long enough to waste his Wailing Bell and possibly get a stealth kill. The Hillbilly did anhilate the Corpse with his deadly chainsaw that granted him greater power and speed to his foe's bigger primary weapon and weak power. But in the end, even with physicality and experience, the less mentally stable Killer couldn't take two Devils by himself. Category:Blog posts